Crowning a Champion's Waist '10
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Crowning a Champion's Waist 2010 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = March 26, 2010 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = 14,000+ | label7 = Venue | data7 = Bert L. & Iris S. Wolstein Center | label9 = City | data9 = Cleveland, Ohio | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Crossfire | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Throwing Hands '10 }} Crowning a Champion's Waist 2010 was a PGA pay-per-view that emanated from the Bert L. & Iris S. Wolstein Center in Cleveland, Ohio on March 26, 2010. The show was billed as the biggest event in Pro Graps history. That night Brutal Chambers defeated Brian Genius to end a year long rivalry and King Falcon handed Lester Balaam Jackson only his second pinfall loss. Special guests in attendance included AAPW President Alvin "Theodore" Shohei, head of Asociación de Panamanian Grappling "Panamanian Assassin" Manuel Obando, Liga de Lucha Libre Vice Owner Oscar Sanchez, and PGA founder Balk Ruby. Crowning a Champion's Waist 2010 Results *Pre-show Match: Wes Judicata defeated Randy Maldonado and Griffin Dorff. **Judicata pinned Dorff with a Chapter 11. **Beatrix did the pre-match introductions in her PGA premiere. *Pre-show Match: Chad Vanderquack and Osteoporosis defeated Faustus Antlion and Cutthroat. **Vanderquack pinned Antlion with a Vanderquackendriver B-12. **This was a POWER Pro Exhibition Tag Team Match. *Pre-show Match: King Caesar defeated Ari Richter **Caesar pinned Richter with a backslide. *Double Down Match: Buster Abbott defeated Slyclops IX and Snake Eyes. **Per the match stipulations, the winner is the first wrestler to pin both of his opponents. **Snake Eyes and Slyclops each had one fall on Abbott before Abbott pinned Snake Eyes with a Buster Buster and Slyclops with a Cropduster Buster. **With this victory Buster retained the guaranteed title shot he won at Ladder War. **During the intorductions, Announcer Bot premiered his upgrade from 1.2 to 2.0. *Grudge Match: Rusty Cooledge defeated "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown **Cooledge pinned Brown with a Rusty Hinge variant. **After the match Brutal Chambers attacked Cooledge. *20th Century Boys (Brandon O'Brien and "Goodtime" Gary Bolan defeated Tigers Generation (MAKOTO and Raijin Narukami), "One Man Tag Team" Whoomp Del Rio, Enhanced (Stevens N. Stevens and Sleep Disorder), and Guns For Hire (Tom Breakers and Nick Steele). **This was an elimination tag match. **Enhanced eliminated Whoomp Del Rio. **Guns For Hire eliminated Enhanced. **Tigers Generation eliminated Guns For Hire. **20th Century Boys eliminated Tigers Generation after Narukami purposely superkicked MAKOTO. **Before the match began, Stevens unmasked Sleep Disorder. *XX-Division Championship Match: Ruth Toskala defeated Pru ©, Wandering Star, and Penelope Cavendish. **Toskala defeated Pru with a Golden Axe. **This was a Fatal Fourway match. *2 out of 3 Falls for the U.S. Tag Team Championship: The Cavendish Estate (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins) defeated The Mountain and the Sky ("The Prince of Mid-Air" Ajay Rupa and "Mammoth" Kang JumBo) ©. **Cavendish pinned Rupa with a Gentlemans Degree to take the first fall. **Cavendish forced Rupa to submit with a Lord of the Rings when JumBo threw in the towel. **After the first fall, Cavendish and Rupa refused help from their partners. *World Junior Heavyweight Championship Match: Brutal Chambers defeated Brian Genius ©. **Chambers won via TKO when the referee stopped the match. **Genius emerged pre-match to live theme music played by The Hives. **After the match Chambers threatened to punch Pru. *Six-Man Tag Team War: Helm Konrad and Lucharesu.com (GANJU and Internetico) defeated The Puppets (Mario Nyet, Bunraku de los Muertos, and Yoshihiro Jin). **Konrad pinned Bunraku de los Muertos with a release german suplex through a flaming table, pinning him while Bunraku was still on fire. **This was a no-disqualification match. **After the match "The Hybrid" Ben Crane made his return to PGA, hitting a spinebuster on Konrad onto an open chair. *World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: King Falcon defeated Lester Balaam Jackson. **Falcon pinned Jackson with a wrist-clutch variant Falcon Special. **This was a no-disqualification match. External Links * CACW '10 show report Category:Pay Per View events